Dark DiaboloDD
by YuukiChu
Summary: Sakura sufre una conmoción cerebral, no recuerda nada..¿Dónde esta, qué significa esta capa roja? Sólo sabe que se haya en un lugar misterioso con un hermoso adonis, pero.. esto más que un palacio parece una mazmorra.. ¿Qué cojones? Sumérgete en una apasionante aventura con una Sakura sin puta idea de nada, con un Itachi buenorro.. y con recuerdos del pasado de ¿Sasuke?.- Saku/Sasu


**Darkk Diabolo**

**D ~ D**

**By: Yuukichu**

* * *

**A**claraciones:

Narración

-Diálogos-

Pensamientos

**A**dvertencias:

Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad ni Naruto ni nada por el estilo (ojalá)

OoC en los personajes, OC´s.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explicitas

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama | Cómico

**C**lasificación: Rate M

* * *

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, con parsimonia, no recordaba nada de nada.

Con ansia de contestar a esas preguntas, inútilmente intento abrir completamente los ojos; lo intento con tanto empeño y con tanta rapidez que sólo hizo que los ojos le escocieran mas, y decidió intentar guiarse con sus otros sentidos, cosa que no le sirvió demasiado, ya que sólo se olia un fuerte olor a alcohol a tierra y algo parecido a carne en descomposición o mejor dicho putefracción, el aire estaba húmedo impregnado de un sabor amargo, le costaba respirar con esa mezcla tan mortal.

Al sentir que estaba sobre algo bastante duro, decidió volver a hacer un esfuerzo y abrir los ojos aunque sólo fuera un poco, para observr que era.

Con los ojos entrecerrados no consiguió distinguir nada, todo estaba sumido en una oscuridad profunda como en la boca del lobo. Apoyándose en las manos consiguió sentarse en lo que quiera ser que estaba tan duro, al cabo de un rato las sombras empezaron a cobrar formas, se quedo anonadada con lo que sus ojos entrecerrados le mostraban.

Realmente no entraba nada de claridad, miró hacia bajo y se percato que lo que era tan duro, era el estúpido suelo y un montoncito de paja. Siguió contemplando y en una esquinita descubrió a un ratón con unos ojos muy expresivos que la contemplaban, mientras este se comía un trozo de paja.

Hasta el ratón se a vuelto loco, pensó mientras seguía con su inspección.

Había también una especie de ducha, aunque no se distinguía muy bien por lo desgastada que estaba y por las capas de oxido que tenia.

todo parecía estar hecho con piedras mohosas, no había nada que estuviera limpio. No se percató hasta ahora que realmente no era ni una habitación ni nada parecido, era una jaula o una especie de celda, y es que los barrotes que había a un lado suyo indicaban que un sitio normal no era. Estuvo un rato mirando fijamente los barrotes, estaban carcomidos de tanta humedad y oxido, parecía que tuvieran ya varios siglos o incluso más. Después de contemplar todo exhaustivamente sin dejarse ningún sitio por mirar (aunque tampoco es que hubiese mucho espacio para examinarlo a conciencia...) decidió ponerse de pie e intentar huir de ese sitio que no le daba muy buena espina, el primer intento le salio mal... se callo de culo, al segundo intento le fallaron las piernas y termino de manos contra el suelo, le estaba empezando a doler todo, pero lo intento una vez mas y como bien dicen, a la tercera va la vencida, consiguió ponerse de pie aunque de una forma bastante torpe.

Lo cierto era que se sentía muy cansada y con ganas de seguir durmiendo placidamente, pero su instinto le decía que no, que debía de huir cuanto antes mejor, que algo malo se avecinaba. Aunque su instinto le decía que corriera ella estaba demasiado adormilada como para correr o tan siquiera para prestarle atención.

Decidió hacer algo mas practico, intentar hallar quien era, ya que en su mente sólo había lagunas. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue una de dos, o preguntar a alguien sobre su identidad, cosa que veía complicada sin nadie alrededor o mirar en sus bolsillos por una identificación; decidida a hacer esto ultimo, llevó una mano hacia su bolsillo, sintió sorpresa al darse cuenta que no tenia ni un sólo bolsillo, solo llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que parecía de noche, roto en algunos tramos de la fina tela y en otros roído o manchado por algo que realmente no sabia de que era, e incluso tenía heridas en las piernas, estaba totalmente desconcertada, asi que sin saber que hacer se recostó contra una de esas paredes frías y tétricas.

No sabia que día era, ni que mes y mucho menos en que año estaba, tampoco sabia su nombre, sus años o si tenia parientes o alguien que estaría esperando por ella, excepto eso, todo lo demás estaba bien, se acordaba de lo que era un ratón de lo que era un ornitorrinco o cualquier otro ser u objeto.

Sentía que poco a poco iba pasando el tiempo y deducía que la noche se estaba acercando, el aire que entraba por entre los huecos de las piedras de su celda era muchisímo mas frío que al principio.

Decidió observar al ratón, que por cierto no se había movido mucho de su sitio y seguía mirándola con esos que igual que había un ratón, habría cucarachas, lombrices, murciélagos y otros bichejos.

Aún sabiendo eso, no se inmuto ni un ápice, es mas, se alegro de saber que no era la única ahí encerrada.

Pasaron horas y horas o eso le pareció a ella hasta que casi se durmió, antes de estar completamente dormida su instinto le volvió a avisar de que había algo acercándose.

y efectivamente se escucharon unos pasos que casi ni interferían con la quietud que se respiraba ahí y esos pasos se acercaban a su jaula /celda, no sabia si estar feliz y saltar de la alegría o estar atemorizada y esconderse lo más que pudiese, opto por esperar en silencio. Los pasos se terminaron de acercar hasta una distancia prudente de su celda; sintió un frío helado recorrerle la columna de arriba a, abajo después de unos angustiosos segundos sin que ninguno pronunciase ni una palabra, el recién llegado decidió romper ese silencio.

_-¿Ya te has despertado? realmente tu cuerpo es rápido a la hora de eliminar toxinas -_

dijo el desconocido, mas bien para sí que para ella, y ella seguía atónita, la voz de ese desconocido era a la par que fría y calculadora una voz muy sensual también se podía percibir un poco de melancolía escondida, esa voz le maravillo y por ese motivo no sabia como reaccionar.

_-...-_

Hasta que se le encendió una bombillita que la hizo volver en sí y volver a recuperar las ganas de saber quien era.

_-S-señor... usted me podría decir ... si sabe ¿Quién soy?- La voz le fallaba no había hablado en voz alta desde que se había despertado y no sabia ni siquiera como era el sonido de su voz, algo que realmente la inquieto._

_-¿tanto formalismo? Claro que se quien eres pequeña niña, pero no prefieres preguntarme mejor otras cosas como por ejemplo...¿Donde estoy? tienes un preciado tiempo, no lo desperdicies-_

_-Entonces... Señor... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -_

_-Oh... Cariño ¿ahora si? pues estas en unos mugrosos calabozos ¿No te habías percatado?-_

_-aahh ... y de_

_-Bueno cielito, entonces no recuerdas nada de ti ¿No? -_

_\- Pues sinceramente no...-_

_-Eso me facilita mucho el traba niña, voy a "presentarte" a mis compañeros- _y después de esa frase se rió maléficamente,¿sabéis esa risa como en las películas de terror? pues igual a esa... pero mucho mas sensual y descarada, una risa de la que no me cansaría de oír.

Acto seguido me abrió la puerta de la celda/jaula, puerta de la que no me había percatado sea dicho de paso, al ser abierta hizo el típico ruido ese de puerta oxidada de las que necesitan aceite en grandes cantidades.

Me levante lentamente y emprendí mi camino a la salida de aquella celda horrible, Me dio hasta pena dejar ahí al pobre ratoncito, si, ese de los ojos saltones.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta, me percate de algo aún mas sorprendente, no llevaba zapatos ni zapatillas ni nada por el estilo y sentía el estúpido suelo sucio debajo de mis pies helados.

Después de cruzar el umbral de la puertecilla a unos metros estaba el señor desconocido que vino a sacarme de ahí, seguía sin poder contemplarle ya que se ocultaba en la oscuridad y solo se podía ver el contorno de su figura y una mano extendida hacia mi.

Ese detalle, la verdad, no me lo esperaba y algo desconfiada acerque timidamente mi mano, y otra vez mi instinto me decía que no confiara, que huyera ahora que podía, pero lo ignore de nuevo y agarre su mano timidamente.

No sabia si fiarme de ese hombre que por un lado me había metido ahí o eso parecía, o si confiar en el y pensar que realmente me había rescatado y el no tenia la culpa de nada. Aunque lo niegue, realmente estaba atemorizada no sabia que debía hacer o que no debía hacer, y realmente me sentía mareada todo el rato, quien sabe porque motivo.

El misterioso desconocido emprendió la marcha con grandes zancadas aceleradamente, me costaba seguir su ritmo. Incluso yo llendo descalza hacia mas ruido al pisa que ese hombre, algo que realmente me llamo la atención.

Me sentía patosa a su alrededor, no paraba de temblar y de eso se percato él.

_-¿Tienes frío pequeña... o sino por qué tiemblas..? ¿ acaso me tienes miedo? -_

_-¡No claro que no.. ya no le tengo miedo a nada!_

_-mh -_

Ese monosílabo me recordó a alguien o a algo pero... no estaba segura así que decidí olvidarlo.

Continuamos andando por un pasillo de lo mas angosto y tenebroso.

Parecía no tener fin hasta que al fondo pude contemplar un poco de luz pero poquísimo, parecían unas escaleras de caracol que subían hacia una planta de arriba.

Se me acelero el corazón al no saber que me podía encontrar afuera de ese horripilante lugar.

Y sin que me diera cuenta ya estábamos enfrente de una enorme puerta, dispuestos a salir, la puerta no parecía estar en las mejores condiciones del mundo... debía de haber tenido mejores años.

por la ranura de debajo de la puerta entraba un fino hilo de luz muy débil, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que todavía no había anochecido del todo. Espere a que ese hombre abriera la puerta y con mucha parsimonia, la abrió emitiendo otro chirrido como la puerta de mi celda.

Realmente necesitaban aceite con urgencia.

Al Cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió por completo, y lo único que pude divisar era una habitación cuadrada, con las paredes muy parecidas a las de mi celda y mas escaleras, parecía que aquello si que no terminaría nunca, pero por lo menos no sucedió nada de lo que mis pensamientos habían sospechado.

Había un especie de ventanuco en una pared, muy muy pequeño y tapado con barrotes, aun siendo así se apreciaba algo de claridad y aproveche ese momento para observar a mi acompañante y realmente lo que vi casi me dejo sin aire, ¿podría haber ser mas hermoso? era una mezcla perfecta entre un ángel y un demonio, tenia unos ojos profundos de una tonalidad del ébano, con algo que parecía ¿rojo? que hacia que relucierán con hermosura, unos labios rosados perfectos, su pelo era precioso, de un color negruzco brillante atado en una coleta que le hacia parecer aun mas hombre, en su cara había dos marcas, con tan poca luz casi podrían haber parecidos dos ojeras, pero si lo mirabas atentamente te dabas cuenta que eran rasguños, cicatrices que quizá nunca se borrarían, tenia un cuerpo también exquisito, parecería el cuerpo de un guerrero de lo bien formado que estaba, y eso se podía comprobar aun él llevando la ropa puesta. Llevaba una especie de ¿capa ? sí, una capa negra y con nubes rojas o eso parecía en la tenue luz.

y lo mas extraño es que todo su figura me recordaba a algo del pasado, pero seguía sin tener nada claro.

Ciertamente aunque me averguenza decirlo, me quede embobada contemplándole e imaginando cosas que no se deberían de pensar con un desconocido.

Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

Al rato reaccione y me di cuenta que me estaba mirando con una sonrisita de medio lado, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Que infame, y que sensual su sonrisa.

Me quede mirándole fijamente, y él a mi, si quería echar una lucha de miradas yo no me iba a dejar ganar.

Parecía que estaba leyendo todo lo que pensaba, todos los movimientos que iba a hacer, que había echo y que haría, y me dio un poco de repelus pensar en eso.

Parece que se percato y quito la mirada ya cansado del estúpido juego. Seguimos hacia delante subiendo poco a poco la escalare, que era interminable; desde hacia un buen rato ninguno hablaba, aun así, el silencio no era incomodo, todo lo contrario pareciese que nos entendiéramos sin hablar.

Seguíamos subiendo escaleras: 1, 2, 3 y vuelta a comenzar 1, 2, 3 y 1, 2 ,3. Hasta que por fin pude divisar relativamente cerca, la entrada a la que supuse seria la casa...

y me volvió a entrar ese pánico, ese miedo irracional y esas ganas locas de huir y ahora que lo reflexionaba un poco mas... de aniquilar cualquier cosa que se me plantase delante.

Creo que de estar en esa celda, me he terminado volviendo loca, como el pobre ratoncito.

Solo quedaba un escalón y ya estaríamos de cara a cara con la puerta, que una vez mas era un típica puerta tétrica, y podría dejar de subir estúpidas escaleras que lo único que hacían era cansarme.

Él sacó una llave de su capa o lo que quisiera ser y la introdujo en la cerradura. Sin embargo esta puerta la abrió mas de prisa que la anterior, parece ser que el también ya se había cansado de subir escaleras.

La abrió, y aunque fuera por un momento la luz que inundo la estancia aunque fuera poca, me cegó. Parece ser que hacia mucho que no observaba la luz y realmente esa luz me lleno de una gran paz y me relajo instantáneamente.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pude observar completamente bien de nuevo.

Divise un enorme salón quizá del Siglo XV, todo lleno de hermosos tapices rojos, imagenes religiosas y con motivos simbólicos.

Sofás roídos por el tiempo, pero que seguían conservando su majestuosidad. En vez de ventanas normales, cristaleras con diversos símbolos. Puertas majestuosas, que pareciesen de cuentos encantados y mesas de madera que aunque se notaba que tenían bastantes años se seguían conservando en óptimas condiciones, librerías gigantes de libros de diversas clases, todos colocados exquisitamente, y un montón de hileras de puertas que a saber a donde dirigían.

Aún parecía que había bastante luz dentro de esa habitación gracias a las cristaleras, pero realmente no era por ellas, sino por las tétricas antorchas que había a los lados y lo que mas detesto... mas escaleras por lo meno escaleras aún mas tétricas que las anteriores, realmente estropeaban el encanto del lugar.

pero lo que mas me gustaba contemplar a la luz de las antorchas era el perfil de ese hombre desconocido, era casi como un Adonis, te hacia perder el control de ti misma, había algo en el que parecía realmente peligroso y te hacia ir hacia el, aunque mi instinto seguía molestando.

El hermoso hombre me agarro aún más fuerte de la mano y me indicó que el camino era por una de esas puertas. Le seguí en silencio, el no parecía un hombre de palabras y yo no iba a empezar una conversión para terminar hablando sola.

Le seguí mecánicamente y al abrir una de las puertas observe una hermosa y lujosa habitación de princesa, sí sí. de esas en las que la cama es con dosel y una especie de cortina la recorre de un lado a otro, con un montón de cojines dentro de ella, con un tocador lleno de joyas... o eso parecía, hermosas alfombras suaves o eso les pareció a mis pies, con un armario enorme, si, totalmente parecía una habitación de princesa y yo con mi vestido roto y mis pies descalzos parecía que lo estaba ensuciando.

Aun así no pude resistir el impulso de correr hacia la cama , tumbarme y revolcarme sobre su superficie.

Parece que ese gesto le hizo gracia a mi acompañante que se rió por lo bajo, y a mi me hizo sonreír como a una niña tonta.

_-Buenoo... pues esta es tu habitación, el armario esta allí, y allá esta la puerta del baño, date una ducha y cambiarte,.. no querrás conocer a mis compañeros con esas ropas tan andrajosas ¿no?-_

_-No, supongo que no-_

_-Así me gusta, buena chica, en una hora vendré a por ti, ponte algo bonito, que este sera tu gran momento- Y se volvió a reír de esa manera tan diabólica pero tan sexy a la vez._

_-Adiós, pequeña, luego te veo -_

y nada mas terminar esa frase sin esperar a que le contestara ni nada, cerro la puerta con llave y se fue.

Lo que me enfado fue eso de que le pusiera llave, otra vez volvía a estar enjaulada, aunque ahora por lo menos tenia una cama de princesita para mi.

No podía parar de hacerme preguntas una y otra vez, ninguna tenia respuesta, y mi cabeza estaba apunto de estallar de tanto estrés.

Lo único que se me vino a la cabeza, a la hora de pensar en algo relajante, fue un baño de espuma y con agua bien calentita. ¿ Que mejor que eso?

* * *

**C**ontinuará...

Hola! Soy Yuukichu y bueno esta es mi primera historia :P hace mucho que leo fanfics aunque hubo un tiempo en el que lo deje porque ya empezaba a ser demasiada perversión xD Peroooo después de mucho pensar si quería publicar algo o no pues lo e echo, no es una gran cosa, pero un comienzo es un comienzo, y todavía quedan tantas y tantas cosas por escribirrr pufffff *O* Bueno espero que les guste y si es así pues un rewier ( o como se escriba xD) que eso siempre motiva a una :)

El siguiente capi comenara a tirar más a lo sexual.. (guiño guiño) xD Gracias por leer :3


End file.
